


Squeeze and Twist

by ArcticShadowmaker



Series: Heart [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I didn't choose the warnings because I didn't really know how, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry if I triggered anyone, Look who's back, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticShadowmaker/pseuds/ArcticShadowmaker
Summary: Alec awakes from the most terrible nightmare he ever had. Magnus is not here to comfort him. Where is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> At the demands of the lovely persons who commented on Crush, here it is, an alternate ending to my alternate ending of 2x10!

Alec's eyes blinked open as the remaining of his dream began to fade away. It would never truly be gone, he thought, the image of Magnus' face in death burnt on his retina. His cheek against the pillow felt wet: he had been crying in his sleep. Alec would have laughed at his own pathetic self had the dream not been so vivid, so terrible, so heart-wrenching. New tears threatened to make their way down his face again as memories of the nightmare came back in full force. Taking in a shaky breath, eyes clenched shut, he reached out to the other side of the bed... only to be met by cold, empty sheets. His eyes shot open. No. No, not again. It was surely nothing, Magnus had probably woken up before him and gotten up to make breakfast. But it was very early, and Magnus never got out of bed before him, and the loft was quiet, still, dark... It meant nothing, Alec thought as, once again, fear settled in his chest. He quickly got out of the bed, his eyes lingering on the empty space. He felt his heart tightening in his chest and teared his gaze off the first evidence that something was not right.

"Magnus?" he called out. His voice bounced on the walls, too loud in the empty, large space of the apartment. Alec felt his anxiety rising as no cheerful response came. Instead, a loud noise, like someone stumbling and sending something to the ground, followed by a muffled curse, reached his ears. He stiffened immediately, automatically shifting into defense mode. He silently cursed himself for not having his seraph blade at hand. Slowly, he made his way into the living room, only to be stopped by a shiny blonde head. Jace. No.

"Where's Magnus?" Alec asked again.

Jace's eyes widened. No, no.

"Alec, I... I'm so sorry..." Jace said quickly. "I didn't... I didn't mean to I swear..." No, no, no, no, no.

"Where's Magnus?" Alec repeated louder, voice trembling as panic once again made its way into his mind.

"Alec... Magnus is not here, remember, he hasn't been for quite a long time, but... Look Alec I'm sorry..."

No. No. Oh God, no. He couldn't hear what Jace said next. His ears were muffled, as if stuffed by cotton. Even his own heart screaming for mercy didn't register in his brain. The nightmare of Magnus' death was not a dream. It was a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a terribly sadistic person, you will have to wait before you get what happens next. Tell me your thoughts and if you want to rip my face off like Maia with Jace!


End file.
